criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Finger
Gold Finger is the twenty-sixth case of the World Edition and the second of South Asia. It is set in Yogyakarta, Indonesia. Plot As soon as the World Police Agency arrived at the airport, Marco commented that Indonesia was a country of vast food varieties and recommended that they eat some of the cuisines, mostly because he had never tasted Indonesian food. Chief Daniel Bourne barely held back from agreeing with Marco but decided that their investigation was more important. He ordered Aisha and the player to search the Prambanan temple, where several bottles of the superhuman substance were reported to have been sold to visiting tourists. Their search for the substance had to be postponed when a dead body of a teenager, Melani Indriyani, was found with her face and fingers coated in gold. The autopsy proved that Melani was smoldered by molten gold that was smeared over her face, but her fingers had contact with the gold beforehand. Traces of cow meat, turmeric, lemongrass, and coconut milk were also found. Sahir confirmed that those were the main ingredients of Rendang, an Indonesian dish. He added that he had found no traces of the substances in the victim's stomach, ergo the killer ate Rendang. The killer was Supartono, the owner of a gemstone shop, who happened to be the victim's father. Supartono claimed that he had murdered Melani for her recklessness. Melani became arrogant and abandoned her father from her estate after she had an excellent GPA in college and won a medal at the 2012 Summer Olympics. She decided to downgrade the country's reputation by taunting the citizens of lower economic status and humiliating several people (like Aayizah and Toni) on national television. Supartono complied to the netizens' request to drag the victim to hell. Carrying a mold of molten gold, he forced Melani's face into the mold when she was relaxing at the beach. He moved her body to the Prambanan Temple to avoid suspicion. Judge Cosette said that the victim should not have had received such treatment despite the victim's condescending actions and Supartono regaining the citizen's respect. Unwillingly, the judge sentenced Supartono to 10 years in jail. Later on, the WPA shifted to their main missions of unveiling the crime ring behind the superhuman substance and helping Atticus cope with the death of his mother. Aisha and the player had to record Rajeev Kapoor singing Henrietta's favorite song to the profiler's request. After that, the duo acquired further information from Olympic Channel Reporter Aayizah Qaisrani. She said she spotted several suspected bottles of the superhuman substance in Supartono's gemstone store. The WPA discovered four bottles of various spices with imprinted serial numbers. Toni Hidayat was interrogated after the analysis proved that he attempted to distribute the substance to the Indonesian badminton team but failed due to oversights on the spices' dosage. A regretful Toni decided to leak information regarding the effects of the substance for the team before gifting them batik shirts. Mako decided to contact their trusted informant, Henrik Toivonen, after gaining enough information. The crew heard an alarm ringing from Sahir's lab before she could do anything, signaling a breach in their facility. They found a fingerless Melani when the player checked the lab. A pieced-together speed pill packet was found and analyzed—revealing that it was one of the products the superhuman substance made which significantly increased the agility of its consumer. A message hidden underneath the packet unveiled that the user had planned to escape the country through the Parangtritis Beach. The WPA found a map of Asia covered with red marks. Marco's analysis (as Atticus had to attend his mother's funeral the following day) proved that the marked countries were where the substance would be distributed. Another piece of evidence proved that the person that marked the map was the one who had stolen Melani's fingers from the lab. According to the map itself, the mysterious person would trade the victim's fingers for packets of the substance in Bangkok. The team secured for their next destination. Stats Victim *'Melani Indriyani' (her fingers and face was molded into gold) Murder Weapon *'Molten Gold' Killer *'Supartono' Suspects Profile *The suspect listens to dangdut *The suspect knows Sanskerta Profile *The suspect eats rendang *The suspect listens to dangdut Appearance *The suspect wears batik *The suspect wears a gemstone ring Profile *The suspect eats rendang *The suspect listens to dangdut *The suspect knows Sanskerta Appearance *The suspect wears batik Profile *The suspect eats rendang *The suspect listens to dangdut *The suspect knows Sanskerta Appearance *The suspect wears batik *The suspect wears a gemstone ring Profile *The suspect eats rendang *The suspect listens to dangdut *The suspect knows Sanskerta Appearance *The suspect wears a gemstone ring Killer's Profile *The killer eats rendang. *The killer listens to dangdut. *Thie killer knows Sanskerta. *The killer wears batik. *The killer wears a gemstone ring. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prambanan Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Broken Statue; New Suspect: Ni Komang Ariyuni) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats rendang) *Talk to Ni Komang Ariyuni about her relation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Prambanan Temple investigated) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to dangdut) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Wayang Golek; New Crime Scene: Malioboro Street) *Investigate Malioboro Street. (Clues: Torn Poster; Construuction Properties; Prerequisite: Wayang Golek restored) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Faded Movie Poster) *Examine Faded Movie Poster. (Result: Rajeev's Autograph; New Suspect: Rajeev Kapoor) *Quiz Rajeev Kapoor about his autograph that he sent to the victim as a gift. (Prerequsite: Rajeev's Autograph revealed) *Examine Construction Properties. (Result: Bent Racket) *Analyze Bent Racket. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Toni Hidayat) *Interrogate Toni Hidayat about bending the victim's racket on the reality show. (Prerequisite: Bent Racket analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Parangtritis Beach. (Clues: Floating Debris, Wet Brochure, Ripped Newspaper Lady; Available at start) *Examine Floating Debris. (Result: Rusty Gold Mold) *Analyze Rusty Gold Mold. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Sanskerta; New Crime Scene: Shiva Statue) *Examine Wet Brochure. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Supartono) *See why the victim threatened Supartono. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message) *Examine Unknown Lady. (Result: Ni Komang Ariyuni) *Talk to Ni Komang Ariyuni about the cultural festival the victim mocked. (Prerequisite: Unknown Lady identified) *Investigate Shiva Statue. (Clues: Dirty Medal, Scratched CD; Prerequisite: Gold Mold analyzed) *Examine Dirty Medal. (Result: Silver Medal) *Analyze Silver Medal. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Aayizah Qaisrani) *Question Aayizah Qaisrani about the victim's achievements at the Summer Olympics. (Prerequisite: Silver Medal analyzed) *Examine Scratched CD. (Result: Toni's Nails) *Confront Toni Hidayat about the victim's scratched CD. (Prerequisite: Toni's Nails identified under microscope) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if the rumors about Supartono's daughter are true. (New Crime Scene: Gemstone Store; Available at start) *Investigate Gemstone Store. (Clues: Jewelry Box, Karaoke Microphone; Prerequisite: Talk to Supartono) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Diamond Ring) *Ask Rajeev Kapoor if he knew about the victim proposing him. (Prerequisite: Diamond Ring found) *Examine Karaoke Microphone. (Result: Golden Dusts) *Analyze Golden Dusts. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Aayizah Qaisrani about the victim's work in the Olympic Channel. (Prerequisite: Golden Dusts analyzed) *Investigate Horse Carts. (Clues: Victim's Ring, Torn Photo; Available after all tasks are complete) *Examine Victim's Ring. (Result: Brown Thread) *Analyze Brown Thread. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears batik) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Blurry Reflection) *Analyze Blurry Reflection. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gemstone ring) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil. (2/8) (No stars) Dance with the Devil (2/8) *See if Atticus wants anything for his mother's funeral. (Available at start) *Investigate Shiva Statue. (Clue: Pile of Rubble; Prerequisite: See Atticus) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Atticus' Recorder) *Analyze Atticus' Recorder. (06:00:00) *Ask Rajeev Kapoor if he would like to sing a song for Atticus. (Prerequisite: Atticus' Recorder analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Aayizah Qaisrani about the distribution of the superhuman substance among the Olympic's participants. (Prerequisite: Ask Rajeev) *Investigate Gemstone Store. (Clue: Spice Bottles; Prerequisite: Talk to Aayizah) *Examine Spice Bottles. (Result: Serial Numbers) *Analyzed Serial Numbers. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Toni Hidayat about the spices that were used for the substance. (Prerequisite: Serial Numbers analyzed; Reward: Batik Shirt) *Examine Shredded Cardoard. (Result: Speed Pill; All tasks above must be completed first) *Examine Speed Pills. (Result: Anomalous Materials) *Analyze Anomalous Materials. (03:00:00) *Investigate Horse Carts. (Clue: Faded Map; Prerequisite: Anomalous Materials analyzed) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Marked Points) *Analyze Marked Points. (03:00:00; Reward: 2 Burgers) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia